Change
by jmfantasy
Summary: It starts out as a simple game of truth or dare but when the direction starts to change, will Rashel stay human or become that which she s hunted for years.More importantly can Rashel and Quinn s relationship come out unscathed or will things be ruined.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn: Hey, Guess what?**

**Me: I own the night world!**

**Quinn: HA! In your dreams. **

**Me: Well, what then? (irritated**

**Quinn:Oh... I just wanted to say LJ Smith owns the Night World not you. HAHAHAHA (leaves)**

**Me: Rub it in why don't you. (crying) Whe me? Why can't I own the Night World?**

_**Change**_

It was a cold, wet, rainy night outside so Quinn, Timmy, Ash, Mare and I decided to sit on the couch and play a game of truth or dare.

"Washel, truth or dare" my little brother Timmy asked of me.

"Dare" I replied. I grinned. I was so predictable. I always picked dare.

"I dare you to kiss... Ash" Timmy laughed. I knew he disliked Quinn but... Ash? I was appalled and I knew it showed on my face.

"You can use your chicken, kitten. Honestly, I don't know what Mare sees in him." Quinn joked. Ash stuck his tongue out at Quinn, acting like the child he was. Ash's head snapped up and he turned to glare at me.

"Oh shit" I thought. I had forgotten about the whole vampires can pick up on your thoughts thing.

"Fine, whatever, Timmy" I stood up and crossed the room. I leaned down and placed my lips against his as lightly as possible and pulled away automatically. His mouth tasted like... fresh blood.

"Gross, Ash" I complained "Did you just feed?" Ash grinned wickedly at me, and I glared back unafraid.

"I was going to tell you" he snickered "but after your little comment I decided against it. Mare smacked him on the head but he just shrugged.

"Jerk" I muttered as I sat down taking my spot beside my soulmate, Quinn. I think everyone could feel the anger emanating off of him so, I laughed and kissed him. Immediately, his anger evaporated, I felt the tension go out of his neck and his hand slipped behind my neck, pulling me closer to him.

"Hello" Ash rudely interrupted "are we playing or not?" I glared at him but moved back between Quinn and Timmy.

"Jealous much" Quinn muttered under his breath so that only Ash and I could hear him.

"Of you" Ash scoffed. "Never" Ash decided at that moment to pull out the innocent face, even though we all knew it was fake.

"Mare, truth or dare" I ask ignoring Ash's mumblings.

"Dare" I grinned evilly as Jez had taught me to do when dealing with the malicious Ash Redfern. I heard everyone's sharp intake of breath.

"I dare you to" I paused, debating "kick Ash in the shins 20 times every time you see for... 2 weeks" I still smiled wickedly.

"WHAT?" shrieked Mare. I gave her my menacing 'cat look' that I always gave my victims. "Fine, sorry honey."

I watched with great amusement as Mary-Lynnette turned to Ash and started kicking him.

"Why, you-" and then Ash started calling me some pretty nasty names until Quinn leaped into action and covered Ash`s mouth with his hand. Mary-Lynnette looked shocked.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" I giggled "serves you right though. Having me kiss you, without wiping off the blood. Yuck!" Quinn removed his hand and Ash glared at me but said nothing more.

"Ash, truth or dare?" Ash stopped glaring and looked at Mary-Lynnette.

"Truth" Quinn started making chicken noises but Ash turned, seething, to him, and Quinn stopped abruptly.

"Are you gonna chill and have fun anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ash grinned. "Timmy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh stupid" I assumed Jez had told him to say that.

"I'm not stupid" Ash growled at the four-year-old. Timmy cocked an eyebrow looking way older than he actually was.

"Grrr... I dare you to say I am the smartest and coolest person you have ever met" Ash was grinning now again.

"Okay" Timmy grinned. "I am the coolest and smartest person you have ever met." Now Timmy was outright grinning. Ash had gone back to glaring, with Quinn this time. Mare looked shocked. I however laughed.

"omg" i had to stop catch my breath. "Good job, Timmy. I`m sorry Ash but that was funny and brilliant." Ash rolled his eyes in response.

"Quinn, truth or dare?" Timmy asks, resuming the game.

"Dare, duh, stupid." Quinn replied, mockingly to Timmy. I glared at him and he stopped. Timmy on the other hand just grinned.

"I dare you to stay away from _my_ Rashel for as long as Mary-Lynnette has to kick Ash." I was amazed at Timmy, I didn`t know he had it in him.

"T-t-two weeks?" Timmy nodded. Quinn regained his resolve and replied "Easy answer then, twerp. Chicken."

"Bawk-bawk" Ash laughed. I sighed.

"Enough, boys." God, for teenagers they act a lot like children.

"We do not" I heard the silent protest in my head. When I looked at Quinn he was just sitting there smiling.

"Ash is" he muttered, then louder "Rashel truth or dare?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Quinn shook his head and we both grinned. Ah, soulmate connection, gotta love it.

"I dare you... to let me change you."

"Quinn..." I didn`t know what to say. I wanted to be with Quinn forever... but I coudn`t become that which I hunted, without hating myself.

"This is where we take our leave" Mare said forcefully pulling on Ash's arm. I nodded gratefully to her. She smiled in reply.

"But Mare" Ash complained "it's just getting good" Mary-Lynnette glared at him. "Alright, later people." They stood up and left.

"Timmy-" I started but before I could continue he screamed.

"No, Washel don't send me away again. Pwease."

"Alright, come here you" Timmy came and hopped in my lap. When I turned back to Quinn his face hardened.

"What`s wrong, John?"

"Nothing, Kitten. So, will you let me?" He looked at me hopefully. I really did **not** want to. I also knew that if I didn't look away from his gaze soon, I would give in but strangely I found i was unable to look away.

"Please don't" Timmy pleaded. I finally managed to look away from Quinn so that I could look at Timmy. "I don't want you to get cursed as well"

I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay" I reassured him, "I want to stay human."

"But, Rashel," Quinn complained, "I want this for us. So we can stay together forever."

"John," I sighed, "I like my life as a human. I love you, okay? But, I cannot become that which I have hunted and despised for all these years. I am truly sorry. Besides you said yourself you wanted me to be who I was. I can't be that as a vampire."

"Why not? And yes, I did say that. That's why I want to change you, so I can have you forever. I love you, Rashel."

"John, I've told you once and I will tell you again. If you change me I'll stake myself. I love you but, I don't want that life. Can you understand that?" I was getting mad now. Quinn obviously saw he wouldn`t win because he agreed.

"By the way, I chicken," I whispered in his ear. Then, I stood up Timmy still in my arms and walked out of the room.

**(A/N When Quinn`s face hardens it is because Timmy sent him a mental message `Loves me, loves you... not`**


	2. The start of Revenge Timmy style

**Timmy: Jessica?**

**Me: (aww he is so cute) Yeah sweetheart?**

**Timmy: Ummm, Quinn asked me to tell you something**

**Me: (cautiously) okay...**

**Timmy: He said to tell you that you don't own the night world**

**Me: (mad) Yeah well, we can't all have what we want... (evilly) want to do me a favor?**

**Timmy: Okay (catching on, grins wickedly)**

**Me: Pull the worst prank possible on him, k?**

**Timmy: Absulutly, anytime... wait. You`ll take full resposibility right?**

**Me: Of Course (How bad can a kid do?)**

_5 minutes later_

**Quinn: Jessica, wtf (walks in with bubblegum pink hair, in a dress, with Jessica was here written across his face in... permanent marker!) You are sssooo dead**

**Me: Run for your lives! (ran as fast as I could, while laughing) Good job Timmy!**

Timmy's POV

_I hate him! That jerk, Quinn thinks he can woo Washel. As if I would ever let that happen. I don't know what she sees in him but mark my words if he ever changes her, I'll personally kill him. Now, for revenge._

I walked down the hall to Rashel's room. What the hell are they doing? It sounded like stuff was being thrown against walls. I put my ear to the door to listen. Rashel was... yelling at him. Finally.

"Drop it, Quinn. I`m staying human."

"Just cause the little devil doesn`t want you to change doesn`t mean you can`t!"

"How dare you! Timmy is not a devil he`s just a little boy." I chose that moment to walk in. I put on my cute face and pulled out a few fake tears.

"Y-y-you think I`m a devil? I just wanted to see if you would play with me Washel b-b-but who would want to play with a d-d-devil?" I turned fled the room, applauding myself at my acting skills. Rashel would definitely buy that, and sure enough,

"Quinn, what the hell is your problem? Now look what you`ve down" I slid down the wall and put my head on my knees for effect. I felt Rashel sit down beside me and next thing I knew I was on her lap.

"It`s okay. Quinn was just mad."

"S-s-so you don`t think I`m a devil?" I had to resist the urge to laugh. She fully believe my act! HA, stupid Quinn will never conquer me!

"Of course not. Here come on let`s go play." I turned to grin at Quinn who had just come round the corner. Thankfully, Rashel didn`t notice. I grabbed Rashel`s hand and walked outside sending back a telepathic message to the shocked Quinn

_I win again, sucker! HAHAHAHA!_

_Ahhh, revenge is sweet._


	3. Authors note

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. It has helped a lot. I know most of you want me to continue but, i was honestly planning on ending it there. Umm, I can continue if you want but, I need ideas.**

**Thanks, **

**jmfantasy**


	4. Chapter 3 kicked out

**for those who read my other stories ditto on the authors note for c4 revenge timmy style**

Quinn POV  
I had to redeem myself in Rashel's eyes, I had to make her see what the demon actually was, otherwise she might pick him over me, and I cant let that happen. But I had a plan, John Quinn always has a plan.

"Keller" She turned around to face me.

"what do you want?"

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Rashel's mad at me."

"Again?" She asked with a bewildered expression. I just nodded in response. "What about this time?"

"Well..." And I told her what happened, all of it, and she hit me. Her smack sent me fying into the nearest wall.

"Ouch." I muttered

"You idiot, you know she doesn't want to be a freakin' vampire, so why would your force it upon her? If you're that stupid you're on your own" she turned and walked away leaving me clueless as to what to do, until I heard the whistling. I turned and saw _him_ round the corner. He saw me sitting there on my ass and burst out laughing.

"What did you do this time John?" the demon child inquired. I growled at the use of my first name.

"Don't call me John, evil little demon." And whattaya know, just my luck, Rashel rounded the corner in time to hear me insult the twerp, I guess he sensed her presence or something cause he burst into tears and ran into her arms.

"What did you do this time, John?" she inquired coldly

"Oh... I was talking to Keller and-"

"Not that, but you should know by know not to mess with my sister. I meant why did you have to upset Timmy, again. That's what twice today?" Rashel looked royally pissed off. Sometimes I'd swear she was worse than her sister.

"yes dear, sorry dear."

"You know what Quinn?"I looked up terrified of what she was going to see, only to have rage boil under my skin at the triumphant grin on the devil's face.

"You can go sleep with the dogs from now on, I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't let you near my family."

"I have nothing against your family, only the devil in your arms"  
"Are you looking for a slap, John? Timmy is my brother, and if you have a problem with him you have a problem with me. Now go, get out of my sight while I fox what you created" She turned and walked down the hall, leaving me alone drowning in self pity.


	5. Chapter 4 The mastermind

Me: Hey people sorry its been forever

Jez: Oh man youre back =)

Me: Oh shut up *laughs*

Jez: Im glad I found out about our... sister thing

Me: lolz me too

Jez: It means I can tell u stuff without you getting mad

Me: Pretty much

Jez: So can I tell you something

Me: Sure

Jez: well theres two things One Morgead and I are engaged! =)

Me: WHAT! Why didnt you tell me sooner, I thought I still had a chance *Jez glares* jk. Yay! Im soooo happy for u

Jez: Thanks, oh and second u dont own the Night World

Me: I take that back, SCREW YOU JEZEBEL!

Jez: *Growls* Dont call me Jezebel

Me: I will steal morgead from you if its the last thing i do

Jez: Well, better say youre prayers then

Me: Good bye cruel world that didnt let me have him, i love you morgead

Jez: *Pounces*

Me: AHHHHHH

Morgead: *walks in* omg Jez youve probably just killed youre sister

Jez: Nah, shell just b in the hospital for... i dunno like a year or something

Morgead *Bends beside me* its ok Jessica, I wont let her hurt u again *tear falls down face*

Jez: what r u doing! U r supposed to love me

Morgead: I do Jez but if this is the way you treat your sister I dont want to know how youll treat a family if we have one, I need a break Jez. *Gets up* Goodbye Jez *leaves*

Jez: *hysterical* No! dont leave me, pls dont

Morgead: Im srry jez, but this is goodbye

Jez: Curse your soul Jessica

(dont worry Morgead couldnt stay away and after a week he was back and the engagement was back on. Jez brought me straight to Thea to fix up, and I wrote this for you lovely readers) jk, im absolutely fin =) nothing happened to _me_

**Chapter 4- The mastermind**

Rashel POV

"I can't believe him, god can he be any more annoying?" I was mad, thank god she had found the girls, they would understand. Jez, Thea, Poppy, Mare, Hannah, Jill, Maggie, and Keller sat in the living room looking concerned.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to be so offensive to your... feelings" Maggie reasoned, I looked at her with raised eyebrows along with half the other girls

"You've met Quinn right? Of course he meant it. He hates Timmy." Jez countered, I nodded my head in agreement along with Keller, Thea and Mare.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad" Jill exclaimed

"You haven't seen Quinn mad" Keller replied darkly

"Guys I've known Quinn for a while, he's really sweet, he wouldn't intentionally hurt Rashel's feelings." Hannah tried to create calm in the room of angry girls

"If Quinn is sweet then I'm a bitch" Mare almost screamed. I normally would have laughed but I was far too angry. Stupid Quinn

"Are we supposed to reply to that?" Poppy joked. My eyes widened, who knew Poppy could be feisty.

"Excuse me" Mare snarled. This was getting interesting; who knew Mare had a dark side

"I'm sure she didn't mean it" Thea sighed creating calm again "besides we're here for Rashel not to argue. The girls nodded in consent and turned to look at me.

"I want something that'll get Quinn angry. I want him to feel the way I do, like he has to pick between the two people he loves the most." Everyone's faces were now serious, trying to understand what I was attempting to convey. Then my best friend, Jez grinned wickedly and I knew I should be scared for Quinn, but at the same time I was thrilled.

"What do you have in mind?" I whispered in awe to the master of pranks

"It's obvious isn't it?" Jez asked. By now all the girls were looking at her but she was only paying attention to me. I shook my head and looked to the others. A look of understanding dawned on Thea's face

"We call in the reinforcements" Jez stated simply. I grinned, of course, we find someone Quinn`s known for a while and use them against him.

"Who do you have in mind?" I inquired.

"My gang," Jez replied

"Blaise," Thea stated

"I could ask Miles" Maggie added her opinion

"And I could call Phil" Poppy smiled, having fun plotting I guess. Who knew the pixie had such a devious side.

"I could call Ash's sisters and Mark" Mare sighed giving into the flow

"I-I don`t think there`s anyone I could ask really. Noone I hung out with knows about the Night World." Jill looked disappointed that she couldn't help

"Don't worry I'm sure there's something you can help out with" Jill just nodded in defeat

"I don't think I need to offer anyone's services but my own" my sister, Keller stated simply. I smiled at her. God she was the best sister I could ask for.

"Don't you think you're taking things a little too far?" Hannah asked quietly.

"NO!" we all shouted and she cowered back, making me feel kind of guilty but Quinn would pay for what he was doing to my heart.

"He will regret the day he messed with us" Keller muttered darkly

_THE NEXT DAY_

I walked downstairs to find myself face-to-face with a bunch of people I didn't know. I assumed these were the reinforcements.

There was a group of three people in the corner. One girl had black hair and blue eyes though one was hidden by her hair. Then there was a young blonde who looked around eleven and then there was the boy. It looked like this was Jez's gang, as they all seemed familiar with each other. The black haired girl and the boy were holding hands and talking to the younger girl...weird.

Next I saw a stunning girl of around 18 with dark red hair and purple eyes (**a/n guess who?) **standing there and looking around intrigued. Now I noticed the two boys hovering in the corner talking to each other making small talk. One of them looked like Poppy if she was male (**Phil)** I could only assume this is what she'd look like. The other was taller with auburn hair **(Miles.)** His back was to me so I couldn't see much of his face.

Then there was the group of four. Three girls and one boy. He looked shy with all the people in the room **(Mark.)**The girl on his left hand side was holding his hand. She had lovely white-blonde hair that reached mid-back. She was honestly quite pretty **(Jade).** The girl on his right hand side had dark blonde hair that went to her shoulders and the same malicious look in her eyes as Ash **(Kestrel)**. The last girl had beautiful light brown hair that reached close to her waist, she turned and saw me, welcoming smile gracing her face.

"Rashel" she stated simply, looking at me knowingly. I felt as if her gaze could penetrate my soul. I nodded simply. "I'm Rowan. Ash Redfern's eldest sister." I nodded again and smiled at everyone as introductions went around. The only one who hadn`t spoken their name was the girl with dark-red hair and purple eyes.

"And you are?" I asked. She turned to look at me and I knew from the look she gave me that she would be the mastermind behind it all. She would be the one who got Quinn back for everything, and I knew if she wanted to she could end everything.

* * *

**authors note: anyone who can guess who the stunning girl is gets the next chapter dedicated to them, but u have to b the first to guess right so review review review**

**pls... for me, pls review**

**love u guys, ¸**

**jmfantasy 3**

**PS thanks for all the review, favourites, and subscription thingies**


	6. Chapter 5 Cunning and Knowing

**Hey guys, Im really sorry for the wait. But i had another writer ask me about co-writing so I was waiting for her, but I never got the chapter. So now I have two new chappies for you guys :)**

Chapter 5- Cunning and Knowing

Timmy POV

"Blaise, Blaise Harman." She smiled wickedly, and I grinned back. I could tell we would get along great, just from the gleam in her eyes, but I felt strangely attracted to her.

"Well I'm Timmy," I introduced myself, walking over to her before Rashel could interrupt. She looked down at me, and then turned her attention back to Rashel.

"I hear we are planning on teaching some 'lessons'" Rashel nodded, and I turned to be able to watch the whole scene. "Do you have any ideas on what exactly you want done?" This time Rashel shook her head.

"Well lucky for you I have some. I need three of the most cunning people in the mansion to help me though, just with some of the specifics. And I need the help of someone who knows the mansion well. Who would you like to go with me?"

"Well for who knows the masion best..." Rashel looked at Hannah who shook her head, not wanting to get involved. Then she looked at Poppy who had been here the longest. Poppy nodded and smiled walking over to Blaise, "Poppy has been here the longest."

"But I know all the hiding places" I piped in, Rashel looked at me sadly and shook her head. I knew that she didn't want me to get involved, but I was going to get closer to this girl if I had to fight a cult of witches.

"And cunning, well definitely Jez," Jez looked pleased and walked lazily towards where Blaise and Poppy were waiting in a corner of the room. "Second, well damn Morgead's not here. I assume he's gunna stick with the guys," Rashel asked sadly. Jez looked pissed but she nodded. "Well then best bet would probably be me and Keller. Or does anyone else have any other suggestions" I stepped forward,

"I've played so many pranks, Rashel you remember from when I was little you know I'm cunning. Please let me do this." Rashel sighed and nodded, giving in, and I grinned delightedly.

"Alright, well the only question left is, do we want to physically harm him, actually get rid of him, just give him a fright, or taunt him?"

"Get rid of him!" Both Keller and I yelled. Rashel glared at us, and replied

"Physically harm is sufficient, though taunting him would be pretty fun too."

"Alright, now is it something that'll take him days to recover from or... minutes?"

"Days," the the four of us (Me, Keller, Jez, and Rashel) answered together. Blaise got that wicked gleam in her eye, and turned to Thea.

"Oh cousin this should be fun, maybe I should stay here after all. Mischief is my middle name you know."

"Actually you middle name is Arya." Blaise flipped Thea off and turned back to us.

"I's time for revenge, my friends, a revenge that boy will never forget." Blaise's whole face lit up with a malicious light, and I grinned knowing Quinn would never be the same after she was through with him...


	7. Chapter 6 Retaliation

**Okay so for those who don`t know this is alternating POV. Rashel, Timmy and Quinn :)**

**Quinn: What`s the point of that?**

**Me: I dunno, I felt like it.**

**Quinn: Well your ideas are stupid it should be from my POV only, and how I was so wronged.**

**Me:... But you weren't wronged...**

**Quinn: YES I WAS. IT WASNT MY FAULT! I SWEAR IM INNOCENT!**

**Me: okay...**

Chapter 6- Retaliation

Quinn's POV

"I am dead man, dead."

"Yes well we all knew that we'd lose you eventually." Ash joked trying to reassure me.

"No Ash they are going to kill me. I overheard Rashel talking with the rest of thegirls... the only one who stood up for me was Hannah. Rashel is majorly pissed, and Timmy is just feeding the fire as usual."

"Yeah, but what more did you expect."

"I dunno, Rashel to regain a cool head?" Morgead walked in at that point.

"Man you are dead. I was just talking to Jez, they have a mastermind or something. Some plan that you're going to lose your pretty face in. "

"WHAT!" Ash looked scared for his friend.

"I didn't realize I'd offended her that much..."

"Yeah well, whatever you did, all of the girls are mad at you not just Rashel. Jez asked me to help with their plan but I told her I wasn't picking sides. If she knew I was telling you guys this... well I would be sleeping on the roof. I don't know what you are going to do, but you better make plan fast..."

"Thanks bro, if I live through this, I'll owe you one."

"I know, but you are gunna owe me two."

"Why?"

"Because I took the liberty of making a guard schedule."

"A what?"

"While they aren't going to do anything to you with everyone else around right?"

"Right..."

"So, if you are always with someone..."

"Then I'm good. You are brilliant!"

"I know" Morgead grinned.

"So what is this big plan?"

"Well you talk to the guys, ask them to help you out, and make sure you are always with someone no matter what. But not Ash."

"Why?" Ash piped in.

"Because they know you guys are close and won't care if they get him as well. They aren't targeting him... but if he's there they won't not get him."

"You are a lifesaver."

"I know. But remember you owe me."

"Yeah, whatever I know."

"Alright I'll see you later tonight."

"Why?"

"Well I told everyone to meet tonight in the games room. So that's your chance to ask, and beg"

"What makes you think they'll come?"

"Cause I told them you'd give everyone who came 25 bucks."

"MORGEAD!" He grinned and ran from the room.

"Well at least you have a plan," Ash muttered.

"Yeah and I need to find over 200 dollars!"

"Well lucky for you your best friend has some savings."

"Aww thanks man."

"HA I didn't say I was giving it to you."

"Asshole."

"But I will lend it you, but you have to pay it back, with 5% interest."

"Fine," I growled annoyed. Ash left and I was left alone to think about what I was going to say tonight to convince everyone to help me.

I walked down the stairs and into the games room. Most of the guys were playing pool at the table, 6 of them anyways. Eric and David were playing Air Hockey. They all looked up when I entered and James walked up to me.

"So where's this 25 bucks you promised us?"

"You'll get it. After you hear me out."

"Make it quick, I have a meeting" Thierry sighed.

"Alright so basically, Rashel is out to get me-"

"Duh, is that seriously why you called us here?" Delos sighed obviously impatient.

"She brought in Blaise-" Eric gasped and looked terrified.

"She tried to take me from Thea, she wanted my blood..." Eric shivered and David looked sympathetic.

"And they have Jez, Keller, Rashel, Timmy and Blaise planning something to make me go through extreme torture, without dying..."

"Man you are screwed, royally." Galen actually looked remorseful as he said it.

"I know but Morgead-"

"Hey man, we agreed on anonymous third party person." Morgead looked annoyed.

"Okay whatever, an anonymous third party person, came up with a plan to prevent all that but the thing is-"

"We need your help." Ash finished.

"Why would we make ourselves targets and help you?" David looked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And Quinn saw everyone start to nod their heads.

"Because we have to drive this girl out, if we don't who knows who her next target will be. Maybe Keller will get annoyed with Galen, or Jez with Morgead. And we all know Mare gets pissed at Ash daily. Maybe Poppy will decide she would rather have died, blame you and target you James. Maybe Hannah will get tired of you always working, Thierry, That's the thing we DON'T know."

"I'll help" Ash said, and Morgead nodded stepping over to stand with him and Ash.

"I don't see why not," James sighed and stood with them. Delos siddled over as he saw all his cousins there.

"I dunno, I'm not sure I have time, but if it means I can go I'll help." Thierry sighed. I nodded and he left the room, to go to his meeting. Eric and David looked at each other, both of them nodded and joined them.

"Well that's everyone thank you guys, it means a lot."

"Yeah whatever," James sighed, "But, i do-"

"Yeah you want your money I get it. It was Ash's idea though so he said he would pay you."

"What!" Ash looked annoyed but everyone turned to him and he sighed, pulling out his wallet. I grinned glad I'd won and walked back to my room, as Morgead explained the plan to everyone else.


	8. Chapter 7 Tantalizing

**okay so there will probably be about 20 chapters total. Please review :( i should have 3 new chapters for you guys next week :)**

Chapter 7- Tantalizing

Rashel POV

Blaise, Keller, Jez, Poppy, Timmy, and I sat around the kitchen table looking around.

"So what's the plan?" Keller asked, breaking the silence. Blaise grinned wickedly.

"Well, first we wanted to taunt him?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Well, then you're going to make out with Ash."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, first I've already done that before and it was horrible. Second, it wouldn't be fair to Mary-Lynette."

"And what if she didn't care?"

"Then I would do it."

"Good because it was her idea."

"Yuck," Timmy mimed, being sick, and we all laughed.

"Well I guess I'm stuck," I muttered.

"But what about the pain part?" Jez asked hopefully."

"Well... let's start with this first and work from there." Blaise grinned wickedly and I wondered how someone like her could be related to someone like Thea.

All was set and I knew what I had to do. Ash walked down the hallway whistling merrily.

"Hi Ash," I smiled kindly, walking towards him. He stopped dead in his tracks looking around carefully.

"Rashel." He sighed warily. I walked forward so we were inches apart. He looked nervous but held his ground.

"How's your love life?" I whispered seductively.

"Fine," he jittered.

"Oh that's lovely because you see mine's in ruins." I grinned as I shoved him back against the wall and pushed my lips against his passionately. At first he didn't react but soon he was kissing me back, pulling his hands through my hair. I hitched my legs around his waist and he started walking us towards an empty room. I tugged on the silver cord, sending all of my lust through it to Quinn. I felt him get up and start to look for me. I felt Ash's hand slip under my t-shirt and knew Blaise had made the lust potion too strong. I grabbed at his hand but his vampire strength won out as he trailed kisses down my neck. I gasped, realizing he was experienced. His hands traced my body under my shirt. And I couldn't stop him. When I tried my hands were pinned to my chest. I couldn't move and I knew that Ash wasn't stopping soon. He saw me as Mare, not me, so he would continue. I struggled trying to get free but he just locked my legs with one of his. Ash moved back up, kissing me, I guess trying to reassure 'Mare'. I yanked on the silver cord impatiently, wanting Quinn to hurry up. Light flew in the room but I just kissed Ash harder, knowing this was the important part.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ASH PATRICK REDFERN?"


	9. Chapter 8 I knew it!

_**Chapter 8- I knew it!**_

Timmy POV

"You are brilliant" I smiled, the others had left. It was just Blaise and I, finally.

"I know," she grinned appreciatively at me.

"Do you think you could make a potion that could return me to my true age, of seventeen?" I knew she probably couldn't but I heard my voice still fill with hope.

"Easy," she laughed non-chalantly.

"Really?" Hope filled me to the core, as she nodded. I ran over and threw my arms around her, gasping as the shocks ran through my body. She looked at me confused and I knew she felt it too. I backed away slightly, still close but no longer touching.

"So, uh, this potion was well thought out eh?"

"Yeah, as soon as Rashel's lips touch Ash's he'll see Mare until they're no longer in contact with each other."

"Ash won't know what hit him." I hated Ash, I was glad he was finally going to get what was coming for him.

"Exactly," she grinned deviously, I knew there was a reason I liked her. I was still close to her, adn I felt the tension in the air between us. I reached my hand out and grabbed hers gently. At the contact my mind melted into one with hers. It was one of the most amazing feelings I'd ever experienced. Now I knew why everyone wanted to have their soulmate with them. It was bliss, being this close to someone.

"_I knew it_," I thought, sending it to her, through the silver cord that now connected us.

"_Me too_," she sighed, making me think she wasn't happy about it. How could she not want this? I tugged slightly on the cord and dragged her into my mind.

"_Is that really what you thought?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your memories, they are playing out in front of me. Did you really feel connected to me when you saw me?"_

"_Yes"_

"_So did I" I laughed, happily._

***CRASH***

We jumped away from each other.

"I think it's safe to say Quinn has found them."

**Alright so sorry its been a while and im sad to say it prbably wont be till july that i update again. I have exams next week so maybe last week of June but no promises guys sorry**


	10. Chapter 9 Shocked

_**Jez: **_Hey, are you alright?

Me: Do i look alright?

Jez: No, idiot, thats why i was asking

Me: No im not alright

Jez: Why

Me: Becasue I probably cant update for a week. I feel so bad

Jez:... *head palm* wow.. -_-

_**Chapter 9- Shocked**_

My heart was contracting in my chest as I saw Rashel lying on the bed with Ash, Ash of all people.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ASH PATRICK REDFERN?" Rashel smiled slyly at me and Ash jumped up holding her hand in his.

"Trying to enjoy my girlfriend's company. So, if you would kindly leave..."

"Your girlfriend?" I was hurt, I couldn't deny it. How could Rashel do this to me? Or Ash to Mare? Ash sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes you idiot. I've loved her since the day I met her. And she has been my girlfriend for months now. Generally when you and someone else mutually like each other, you go out." My heart dropped in my chest when Rashel didn't deny then the rage overtook me and it was a monster that I couldn't control.

"I am going to murder you Ash Redfern. You are dead to me." I leaped, reaching for Ash's throat. We both fell to the floor as I tried to close my hands around his neck.

"What the hell Quinn!"

"Quinn stop!" Rashel screamed, grabbing at my arm. I felt my body lifted off of Ash's and restrained by my soulmate's.

"Rashel? What are you doing here?" Ash looked utterly confused. Stupid gut, as if he didn't know. He just professed his LOVE for her.

"I don't know maybe because she's your girlfriend, and you 'love' her and I just walked in on a lovely make-out session. What do you think idiot? You're the one who said it. You can't cover your butt that easily." Ash paled visibly as my voice rose to a yell.

"I didn't say that, did I? No, no I didn't." Rashel walked over to him and kneeled beside him, taking his hand.

"You did love, You promised you wouldn't... but you did. Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" I growled and stormed from the room, unable to bear the sight of my soulmate and my best friend any longer.

"Quinn, wait. Please, let me explain." I whipped around to face the Ass, who looked terrified in the face of my wrath.

"What do you want? Did you come to brag you ignorant Jackass? I thought you were my FRIEND, but a friend wouldn't do something like this."

"No I didn't come to brag. I have no idea what happened. I swear Quinn, I would never do something like that to my best friend, I thought that she was Mare, I honestly did."

"Fuck off Ash. Go rot in hell like you deserve." I punched him in his stupid face and rounded the corner walking away. Galen fell into step beside me.

"What happened Quinn?" he asked calmly. I shook my head, but he asked again so I caved, and told him what Ash had done.

"That's low, even for Ash."

"Tell me about it," I muttered darkly.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Well unless it's Phase One. Remember what Morgead said? They don't care if they use Ash and hurt him in order to get to you."

"So they could've planned this?"

"Yes"

"But how do we know?"

"We don't"


	11. Chapter 10 Trouble

**I know i said I probably wouldn't update again till July, but I needed a break from studying and I had a bout of inspiration so I just wrote up a short chappie and thought Ièd post it for you. I may get around to updating again at the end of the week but I make no promises sorry for the wait guys :/**

**Ash: you should be**

**Me: shut up, i've had just about enough of you**

**Ash: Just about? *grins mischevously* sadly i have no interest in leaving you alone b/c of hwhat you had me do.**

**Me: oh its not like you havent thought about it while you were lonely without your soulmate**

**Ash:... Bite me**

**Me: sorry im not a vampire. i chose to be my human half over my leech half**

**Ash:... *turns to leave***

**Me: and ash?**

**Ash: yes..?**

**Me: be nice or i can write you doing worse**

**Ash: *rolls eyes and leaves***

_**Chapter 10- Trouble**_

Rashel POV

"Phase One is a success. I grinned as I walked. I noticed Blaise and Timmy looking at each other nervously. "What happened?" I was nervous I didn't want anything to have gone wrong already.

"I found my soulmate." Timmy smiled happily, looking at Blaise. I felt a partner smile spread across my face.

"Congrats guys." I was extremely happy for my younger brother.

"So what did Quinn do?" Blaise looked impatient, and eager to change the subject, fast. I turned my attention from Timmy to her.

"He went ballistic, attempted to murder Ash and everything. Probably would've too if I hadn't stopped him."

"Perfect, now time to initiate Phase Two. The others are already setting everything up. We should be ready to roll in 15 minutes."

"How many Phases are there?"

"Three."

"And what is Phase Two?" Blaise smiled mischievously, and it was the smile I saw on Timmy's face often enough that I knew Quinn was in a lot of trouble.

"It's a secret."

"Ooookay. So where is everyone else then."

"Upstairs."

"What floor?"

"Fifth."

"Alright see you guys later." I disappeared from the kitchen and walked up the three flights of stairs to the fifth floor. I saw Keller, Jez and Poppy with wooden knicks, setting them up at three-inch intervals along the wall.

"Oh god. Are we murdering him?"

"No they are programmed to target everywhere but the heart." Keller smiled. But I felt fear settle in my chest. I didn't want Quinn to DIE. I nodded anyways though.

"Well at least we know Blaise is following through," I muttered half-heartedly.

"I think I like this girl." Jez grinned mischievously.

"Well I think she is here to stay."

"Yay." Poppy smiled, she had a problem with loving everyone...

"Why?" Keller asked cautiously as if noticing my bitter tone.

"She found her soulmate."

"Oooooo who?" Right now Poppy irked me to no measure.

"Timmy." Keller answered for me, catching onto my murderous expression. I nodded, and saw the same fury take over Keller's expression. "If she does anything to him-"

"She's dead." I finished my twin's sentence and nodded at her. I turned and walked away from her, not wanting to watch them set up any longer. I knew I shouldn't but I was starting to feel remorse for overreacting so much. Now I would have to watch my soulmate be physically injured and be unable to do anything about it. I knew I would feel his pain, and his betrayal through our connection the same way I had felt it the first time, as I was still feeling it now. I didn`t know if I could handle feeling it in a stronger way. And to think that after that it would happen once more... would Quinn even talk to me after that? I wasn't quite sure that I wanted to know the answer to that...


	12. Chapter 11 Aging

**Okay so I felt bad for not updating, but I'm in summer school. And fast tracking, so it's a lot more work than I thought it would be. So I don't have much time and I KNOW it isn't an excuse but... Sorry. Before I update again, I'm gunna write 3 chapters so I can upload 3 for you.**

**Jez: Yeah whatever, you are always sorry**

**Me: *tearing up* I know, but I feel horrible**

**Jez: For goddess`s sake, you're a Redfern, pull yourself together. You make me ashsamed to be related to you let alone your twin.**

**Me: *sobs***

**Jez: *SLAP***

**Me: I needed that**

**Jez: *SLAP***

**Me: OUCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?**

**Jez: I felt like it...**

**Me: Oh go crawl in a whole and die**

**Jez: There's that Redfern spirit. I am so proud of you, pulling yourself together like that :)**

Chapter 11- Aging

Timmy POV

Rashel left the room and I breathed out, I didn't want her to know what Blaise and I were planning until I knew for sure it would work.

"How long?" I looked up at my beautiful soulmate, trusting her abilities completely.

"Five minutes, give or take." She smiled, and I knew she was as excited as me, but for different reasons. I was excited because I would finally be a teenager, I would get to be my age. I would no longer have to suffer with being treated like a child. Blaise however; was just excited to test her abilities. See the extent of what she could do.

"And what exactly is going to happen to me if something goes wrong?"

"Well... you could age far past what you are supposed to... like to 85-90... the transformation could kill you... But odds are it will work out just fine" She smiled but I knew she was hiding something.

"What are the odds of this being successful?" I asked it carefully, not sure I wanted to know the answer. Blaise looked away and muttered something under her breath. "Sorry, I missed that." She sighed and looked down to my level, right into my eyes.

"There is a 18% chance it will go to plan. Most of the time people age past what they are supposed to. But there is a 32% chance you could die."

"Oh, and you were just willing to take this chance without telling me!"

"It was what you wanted... and I'm positive you'll make it through."

"How?"

"Because it would be insanely cruel of the world if you didn't"

"And here I am thinking you're devious," I teased her, taking my mind off the fact that I might be stuck at 90 for eternity. "But you're really just a sentimental _girl_" Blaise grinned, and lifted me off my feet, playing back. She cuddled me to her chest.

"And you're just a cute little boy aren't you." I heard a timer go off, and she stood up, setting me on the ground. "It's ready," she looked nervous but stood up and ladled some into a cup for me. I looked at her,

"It'll be fine," she nodded nervously, and I held the cup firmly in my hand, tilted my head back, and chugged it all in one go. I smiled, "See nothing happe-" my voice cut off, and I grabbed onto a chair for support. My head was spinning and dots were blurring my vision. I heard a voice calling my name, but it sounded far away, and it was fading... The dots covered my vision, and all I could see was the blackness. The blackness surrounding me.

I woke to blinding light. I blinked 3 times, and then left my eyes open. I felt something on my arm, clinging tightly. I struggled and it disappeared.

"Timmy!" I looked beside me, and saw Blaise staring at me with wide, open grey eyes. It was beautiful, I'd never felt so immersed in anything the way I was now feeling looking into her eyes. I smiled, and sat up. I felt off balance, as if there was something different, and then I remembered. I looked down at my hands, hoping they wouldn't be wrinkled and laughed loudly when they weren't. Instead they were long, tanned, and strong. I grinned at Blaise.

"You did it," I felt ecstatic listening to how deep my voice was. "Just how old do you think you aged me to?"

"Well, I think I'm pretty damn talented. You look about 17. And considering it's been 13 years since you were changed, I think I am stronger than I thought." She grinned wickedly, and my heart soared. I was 17! I was a teenager, oh thank goddesses, all of them. I reached out and clumsily pulled her into a hug, trying to adjust to my new, long limbs.

"Thank you." I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, glad I was taller now. I stood up and Blaise reached an arm to steady me, standing up too.

"Are you alright?" she looked concerned, and my heart swelled. 'She cares' I thought in a sing song voice. Blaise rolled her eyes, "Of course I care, I'm your soulmate doy." I grinned down at her, revelling in my new height.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little... uncoordinated." Blaise snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"That's the understatement of the century." I grinned, plan formulating,

"Well, I have enough coordination for this." She looked up at me confused and I quickly leaned down, and before she could react I kissed her gently. I felt her gasp against my mouth, but wrapped my arms around her middle not wanting to let go. I loved the feel of her mind, connecting with mine. I loved feeling like I finally **belonged** somewhere. The feeling that I was needed. I was so lost in the moment that I barely noticed as her hands rose up, and tangled themselves in my hair. She started kissing me back passionately, and her tongue darted across my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and entwined our tongues. It was the best thing I'd ever felt in my life, my mind bonded as one with hers, and kissing her for the first time.

'I love you' I heard the whisper brush the outskirts of my mind,

'I love you too,' I whispered it against her lips, but jumped away when I heard a feral snarl.

I turned sharply to see Keller standing in the doorway. `Shit' I sent the thought to Blaise and knew her thoughts mirrored mine. "I'm going to kill you now," Keller looked at Blaise murderously, completely ignoring me. "You cheated on Timmy, and if he ever finds out it will break his heart. You are dead."

"Keller you don't-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE EXCUSES YOU BITCH!" I heard running footsteps and knew Keller's voice had drawn others. Keller lunged at Blaise's throat just as Rashel appeared in the doorway. I saw her eyes dart from Blaise to me to Keller, and she jumped at Blaise too. I stepped in between.

"That's enough. Now, if y would listen, you would understand and leave my soulmate alone." Keller and Rashel exchanged glances and looked at me,

"TIMMY!"

"Yes. Blaise made a potion to return me to my proper age, and Keller so kindly interrupted our first kiss, and after accusing my soulmate of cheating, tried to murder her. Without taking into consideration that maybe, just maybe that would piss me off." I glared at them, and Keller looked away. Blaise stepped forward and entwined her hand with mine.

"I would never hurt you brother like that," she turned to look me in the eyes and smiled, "I love him too much." I grinned like a idiot and turned to look at my sister's. That was when I noticed the tears in Rashel's eyes.

"Rashel? What's wrong?"

"I get it," she was screaming at Blaise, what did I miss? "Make me feel bad about what I did to Quinn, but it was **your** bloody idea." Rashel turned and fled the room crying. Keller looked at us apologetically and followed. I looked at Blaise and saw the shock painted across her face.

"Don't mind her," I smiled reassuringly, "I think it's her time of the month." Blaise laughed weakly, and sighed.

"It's okay, after meeting you... I know what she means. If I'd had a soulmate, or known I had one at that point, I never would have suggested it. Because just thinking about finding you like that with someone else, or doing that to you, it makes me cringe. I could never imagine the pain it would cause." I watched the girl whom no one would ever expect to care, I watched as tears formed in her eyes, and wrapped my arms around her as she cried. And dangerously, testing my limits, I projected, 'Are you sure it isn't your time of the month too?'


	13. Chapter 12 Attack

**Okay so I know I said I would have 3 chapters for you, but I thought it would take longer for me to update... so I have one for you know, and I should have another up this week**

**Jez: Oh my god, do you have to put these at the beginning of every chapter?**

**Me: Shut up Jez!**

**Jez: You know what, I think you are alright kid**

**Me: I'm older...**

**Jez: SO?**

**Me:... Go take a shower, you smell.**

**Jez: Fine, but then I want to read this**

**Me: Whatever**

***20 minutes later***

**Jez: I"M GOING TO KILL YOU SISTER! YOU MADE MY HAIR BLUE!**

**Morgead: You know you better run right?  
Me: Meh, I'm not scared of her**

**Jez: OH REALLY? (at door)**

**Me: Really, I'm older Jezebel. I can whoop your touche to Europe.**

**Jez: Bring- **

**Me: *Drop kicks in mid-sentence***

**Jez: *Goes soaring through the roof***

**Thierry: umm... you do realize we need her here right? You, Jez, delos, and Iliana will be essential in a couple of months**

**Me: She'll be back. She'll want revenge, it's fine.**

**Thierry: Okay...**

Chapter 12- Attack

Quinn POV

I was not in a good mood as I strolled down the corridor to my new room. Since Rashel had kicked me out I had been moved to the fifth floor. How could Ash do that to me? We were supposed to be best friends and he had a soulmate. The only logical solution was the one Galen had pointed out earlier, that Rashel had messed with his mind, and he had actually believed it was Mare.

"David, do you really think it wasn't Ash?" David was my guard for the night. I turned to look at him, we hadn't really gotten along in the past. But the same way this had brought the girls together, it had also brought the guys together. David rolled his eyes, it was probably the 50th time I'd asked someone that question, and the answer was always the same, except from Morgead, but I was pretty sure he only said it was Ash to bug me.

"For the last time, no and if you ask me again I will find a way to make you shut up." I grinned at him and turned the corner.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?"

"I said I find a way, which obviously means I don't know yet, doesn't it?"

"Well, maybe you just don't want me knowing that you know a way, because if I know, I can prevent it and then you will have to know another way, without slipping and letting me know, because then you would have to know a third way-"

"Just shut up! I don't know a damn way alright? Sheesh Vampires."

"Ugh humans" I grinned mockingly at him. "However; I have been thinking, we have to get the girls back, and I liked Morgead's suggestion earlier."

"You mean that we all go on vacation for a week and wonder where we are? Or that we kidnap Timmy and use him as a hostage? Or the final one?"

"The final one, but I really do like the second one." I grinned deviously, "Maybe we could do both."

"Quinn, I think this is starting to go too far. I mean it's one thing to get revenge, but that, that's just inhumane."

"So? I'm a vampire not a human." David looked straight down the hall and I knew there would be no more conversation. But it's not my fault Morgead suggested it. It was one of the most brilliant plans I'd ever heard from him, but also the cruellest. Rashel would definitely hate me after that, and Keller probably would too. A formidable enemy, but I wanted revenge. I knew already how we were going to do it, Morgead had already contacted a friend of James' who was willing to help us do it. I just hope we got to do it before the girls killed me. Because I knew that was what the little devil wanted. My main goal was that Rashel didn't want that.

"David, I have a bad feeling about this..." I said it as we rounded the final corner to reach my room.

"About what?"

"About Rashel, I just realized it. Something just isn't right, there is no way she'd go through so much trouble just to get back at me for suggesting she turn into a vampire, and insulting Timmy... It's a bit much don't you think?"

"Yeah... but-" That was when the first bullet came out of nowhere and struck my arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I looked around and noticed all the holes in the wall. It all happened as if in slow motion, the bullets zoomed toward me and I was unable to dodge there were too many, and they all headed my way. I felt each and every impact. It was probably only two minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. The pain was endless and I noticed I had been hit everywhere except somewhere, vital, a plave that would have killed me. I sensed Keller's hand in this. The last hit me right beside the groin and I cried out, falling to the ground.

"QUINN!" I heard David's shout but it was far away.

"GET THIERRY GET HIM NOW."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I heard Delos's voice as if from another world.

"DOES IT MATTER GO GET THIERRY?" The voices were fading but I didn't care anymore, anything was better than the pain, even death. If I was dying I just had one request,

"Tell Rashel... I'm sorry... and I love her..." It was a struggle to get the words out, the pain was blinding, but I hoped David heard them.

"We will Quinn don't worry." This time it was Thierry's voice, soothing and gentle, beside my ear. I smiled slightly, wincing in pain. I knew Morgead would execute the plan in revenge anyway, it was all set up. The last thought that crossed my mind before it all blacked out was sent to Rashel, "I love you so much"

**oooo what happens to Quinn :) Does he actually die?**

**How does Rashel react when she finds out?**

**Will this bring them back together if he survives?**

**Till next time,**

**Love jmfantasy 3**


	14. Chapter 13 Dead or alive

**Okay so im gunna attempt to update once a week from now on till thi stoy is done, it shopuld be probably another 5-10 chappies so, please enjoy**

**Jez: mhm... cuz that worked so well last time...**

**Me: Please leave me alone Redfern, I've had enough of you.**

**Jez: ... well i have plans with Morgead, so just this once, I`ll be nice, and do as yu ask sister**

**Me: Thanks...**

Chapter 13- Dead or Alive

Rashel POV

I felt horrible, I don't know why, he deserved it but... I knew I wanted it stopped. I started walking towards Quinn's room to warn him, when the yelling started.

"QUINN! GET THIERRY GET HIM NOW." That was David, he was supposed to be watching Quinn. Oh goddess, don't let it be too late.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I heard Delos's voice and it was scared. My heart clenched in my chest and I knew something was wrong

"DOES IT MATTER GO GET THIERRY?" My fears were confirmed and I knew I missed my chance. I took off running trying to get there as fast as I could. I felt the tears start falling down my face. I rounded the corner and saw Thierry and David bent over _him_ Quinn, my soulmate. Oh god, why had I let this happen. I'm so stupid.

"I love you so much" I heard Quinn's voice in my head and something inside me broke. I ran to him, and knelt beside him pushing Thierry out of the way.

"John, you come back, you come back to me now. JOHN! This isn't funny. You aren't allowed to die, you're a vampire. For goddess' sake Quinn, please."

"JOHN!" I reverted to calling through our soulmate connection, and for the first time I can remember since the time I was five, I was crying. And not just crying, sobbing. I couldn't believe I'd let this happen, all because of my stupid insecurity. God, I knew he thought I was better than Dove, but I just had to go and mess with things.

"Rashel?" The voice was weak but it was there, in my head.

"QUINN! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!"

"But Rashel it hurts."

"For goddess' sake, you are a vampire you can deal with the pain. Please, please don't leave me. Please." The voice got stronger, as mine went into hysterics.

"I won't Rashel. I'm right here," My eyes fluttered open and I saw Quinn's eyes looking at me, and his hand reaching out gently to take mine. I grabbed it in mine, never wanting to let go again. I smiled radiantly at him, glad he had come back for me. I leaned down and kissed him hard. He kissed back but only slightly, I knew he didn't have the energy.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I voiced it out loud this time

"It wasn't his fault, now was it. You set him up for it." I turned to see Galen, for the first time in his life, he sounded cold and hateful, and it was to me. I felt fresh tears fall from my eyes.

"I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't" Eric's voice was harsh too,

"Yeah, someone else just set him up." Delos was glaring at me too

"I swear I didn't know, Blaise set me up. We asked her for help, but I specifically told her I didn't want him dead." I broke into sobs, and felt a hand on my back.

"Really? Why do I find that hard to believe?" I looked up and James was there too

"All the other girls seem to think you want him dead," Morgead's voice was hateful, vengeful. It scared me to my core.

"I don't, I would never want my soulmate dead I was just mad and... Blaise she set me up" I turned to face Quinn "Don't you believe me?" He nodded slightly and that was all I cared. I kissed him gently one more time, and stood up. "I'll be back, I have to murder Blaise." Quinn laughed, and I noticed that he was already healing, most of the wounds were gone. I took off down the hall, how dare she spread rumours about me! Well, I'd teach her a thing or two. When I walked past the games room I saw something that stopped me where I stood, Quinn was just standing there, looking at me. And there was a woman, witting on the couch.

"Quinn?" I walked into the room, and he turned to face me with cold, hate-filled eyes.

"What do you want?" A flash of pain worked it's way through me but my mind was stuck on confused.

"What do you mean? Do you not want me here or something?"

"No, who are you to think you could ever compare with Dove? She was so much more than you will ever be. Kind, gentle, beautiful. And then there's you. Fierce, cruel, and a murderer. You are nothing to me." I felt my heart break in my chest, and Quinn turned leaving the room. I looked to the woman on the couch wondering who had just witnessed the most embarrassing and hurtful thing in my life. I looked at the black-haired green-eyed woman on the couch. I hadn't seen her in years... I'd always thought she was dead. But... well Jez had died, and Morgead pulled her back. And Gillian had resurrected Angel, so who's to say she wasn't really here.

"Mommy?" It was almost too good to be true. But she stood up and faced me, emotionless.

"Hello Kitten." I wanted so badly to fly into her arms and cry, but something in her eyes stopped me.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"You call yourself my daughter. Ugh, my daughter would never do the things you've done. My other daughter obviously cares about me more. She searched for a way to bring me back, to save me. But you just left me there."

"Your... other... daughter?"

"Keller of course." I was trying so hard not to cry, first Quinn now my mother. They both preferred someone else.

"But... you never met her."

"I did too. She was the most beautiful baby in the world. Her cat tail and ears just made her adorable. But your father didn't want you, so he took Keller and I got left with _you"_ she said it as if it was a bad thing, and I couldn't stand it "and, look at what you became. You went cold and turned into a murderer. My daughter, psh. The day I died, I saw Keller, I saw how wonderful she was. It was then that I wished I had gotten her, instead of you." I couldn't listen to this. I turned and fled the room, sobbing. I ran to my room on the second floor and collided with Keller.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," I didn't want to see her, and that was when she seemed to notice the tears, the bloodshot eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Stay away from me." I saw the hurt flash across her face.

"Rashel, what hap-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I ran into my room, and flopped down on my bed. For the first time in my life, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, still feeling broken inside. I hated it, this feeling of helplessness. I knew I had to talk to Quinn, see if it was true. I disappeared stealthily out of my room, not wanting to talk to Keller. I walked quietly to the infirmary, and saw Quinn lying on the bed, just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," I whispered it gently, not sure anymore if I wanted to know the answer. But he looked up and smiled, till he caught sight of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" But I couldn`t speak, it was too painful, so instead I projected to him what had happened last night. I watched him carefully, and saw him flinch.

"So it is true," I whispered and went to slip out the door.

"NO RASHEL COME BACK," I couldn't help it, I was a gluten for torture apparently, so I walked over to his bed, tears welling in my eyes. "It wasn't real, it was all a projection made by Gisele. She is James's friend. She made the hallucination, and she drew it from my memory. It was almost lifelike. It looked it but if you touched it your hand would have gone through. I told her what to make them say that would get to you the most."

"Why?"

"For revenge."

"John Quinn," I whispered it, I didn't have the strength to yell anymore, "I-I I didn't do anything that would-"

"Ash," he said it simply and I couldn't deny it.

"I didn't bring your father back and tell you he preferred you dead." Quinn flinched "If it had just been you, I would've understood. But you know how I feel about my mom, and you abused it anyway. Stay away from me John Quinn." I turned and fled the room, ignoring him calling my name. I ran back to my corridor, and started pounding on Keller's door. I needed her, I was sobbing when she opened the door. She looked surprised but she let me in. I made a beeline for the bed. I threw myself down on it and sobbed into her pillow. I heard the door close, and felt Keller sit beside me. Her hand was rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"What happened?" I looked into her caring eyes, and condemned John, as I spilled my heart and told her everything.

**Answer questions in review :)**

**Will Rashel and Quin ever get back together?**

**What will Phase 3 be? Will they even go through with it?**

**What will the girls have to say?**

**How does Timmy react?**


	15. Chapter 14 Protect

**Okay so I know that you guys are probably getting annoyed with this scene, but I think it is a crucial part ofthe stpry and important to know other characters POV's I'll try to avoid a repeat like this in the future though.**

Chapter 14- Protect

Timmy POV

I was ecstatic, I loved this body. It was amazing, but the only people who currently knew were Blaise, Rashel and Keller. I couldn't wait to show off to the other daybreakers. Ha Ash would be jealous I looked way hotter than him. I was muscled, but not overly so, my eyes were half hidden by my hair in a mysterious way. My blue eyes popped. Ha, look out world, here I come.

"But no one touches you if they value their life" I turned and saw my beautiful soulmate walking in the room,

"Right,"

"You were projecting your thoughts" she grinned and walked forward, taking my hand in hers, we still got the tingles, and shocks when we touched.

"Oh, well I just can't wait to get Ash back, I mean there's a reason I call him Ass."

"I know," she stood up on tiptoes and brushed her lips against mine, I smiled wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Well, I also would never want anyone but you," I grinned and watched her cheeks tint pink. I loved it. I leaned down, and kissed her, and of course, that's when the yelling had to start,

"QUINN! GET THIERRY GET HIM NOW." That was David, he was supposed to be watching Quinn. We had overheard their defence schedule

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I heard Delos's voice and it was scared. I looked at Blaise. She grabbed my hand and we took off running.

"DOES IT MATTER GO GET THIERRY?" Moments later, I heard Rashel

"John, you come back, you come back to me now. JOHN! This isn't funny. You aren't allowed to die, you're a vampire. For goddess' sake Quinn, please." Oh god, it took us 5 minutes to get up the stairs to where they were, and I heard Rashel speak again

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"It wasn't his fault, now was it. You set him up for it" I heard Galen's voice, and it scared me. It was cold, poor Rashel. I picked up my pace, pulling Blaise faster. I felt her stumble and stopped while she regained her balance.

"I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't" Eric's voice was harsh too,

"Yeah, someone else just set him up." Delos was pissed, wow when did they all start liking Quinn...

"I swear I didn't know, Blaise set me up. We asked her for help, but I specifically told her I didn't want him dead." I growled low in my throat, not liking that she was blaming my soulmate.

"Really? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Oh god, that was James, were all the guys there?

"All the other girls seem to think you want him dead," Morgead's voice was hateful, vengeful. My heart throbbed and I knew I had to get to my sister, she needed me.

"I don't, I would never want my soulmate dead I was just mad and... Blaise she set me up" I turned to Don't you believe me? I'll be back, I have to murder Blaise." I stopped and pushed Blaise back, as I'd felt her stiffen at Rashel's words. I rounded the corner and saw Rashel disappearing down the hallway. That's when I noticed Quinn, half dead on the floor.

"Here," I turned and saw Blaise walking up behind me, with blood flowing from her arm."

"What are you doing?" I hissed it at her.

"Healing him," she lent beside Quinn, and offered him her wrist. He looked at her carefully but took her wrist and started drinking. I watched as the colour turned to his face, and his wounds disappeared. I looked at Blaise in alarm and noticed how pale she was.

"That's enough" I yelled at Quinn, and he pulled away shocked. Then he looked at Blaise.

"Sorry," he muttered it, as if thinking he shouldn't have to.

"Don't be," Blaise said it weakly, and I went and put my had on her shoulder, "It's my fault you were in that state anyway. I'm sorry." Quinn nodded and smiled slightly, standing up.

"Well, I can't honestly say it's nice to see you again, but hello Blaise. Thank you,"

"Well that was kind," Blaise rolled her sarcastically,

"Wait you know each other," This is where I became confused

"Yeah, we met when I was hanging with Ash and we went to see his cousins..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, we only dated once or twice before we decided things wouldn't work out."

"What!" My head whipped around to face Blase, and Quinn looked scared.

"Relax," Blaise rolled her eyes at me, and I growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Look the point is, it didn't work out, okay?" I nodded, breathing slowly.

"So," Quinn smiled at me, "Are you Timmy's older brother or something?"

"No you idiot, I am Timmy." Quinn's eyes popped and I could see all the other guys looked shocked too.

"Nah, Timmy is a 4-year-old twirp."

"Blaise used an aging potion, stupid." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he grinned. Ass, he already knew, he was just bugging me.

"And here I was thinking you were an alright guy," Morgead piped in and I sent him a death glare.

"Congratulations Timmy." I smilled,

"Thank you Thierry."

"Now, I want you all to leave Timmy alone," All the boys grumbled and left.

"Thanks again," Thierry just nodded and left too. I turned back to Blaise,

"Now, where were we again?" She grinned and pulled me in for another kiss.


	16. Chapter 15Stupid

**Okay, please don't hate me it had to be done, I'm sorry :(**

**Jez: maybe you should give them a timeline**

**Jess: Huh?**

**Jez: Well, all your stories are interspersed so you should give them a timeline so they know what has happened in each...**

**Jess: Oh... okay well Revenge happens before this, and then this happens, then Forbidden. So I really have to finish these two, sorry. But then The best day all but the last chapter are before this, the the last chapter is after forbidden, followed by the wedding fiasco. Last Look is a stand alone and does not work with any of these stories. The wedding fiasco will have 2 or 3 sequels which happen after. Also I have another 2-3 stories that I have planned out, the first happens before the wedding fiasco, the second before orafter the fiascos sequel, im undecided. if there is a third, it willbe after the wedding fiasco's sequel.**

_The best day 1-6_

_Revenge Timmy style_

_Change_

_ Forbidden_

_The best day c7_

_WildpowerAlert_

_The wedding fiasco_

_Fiasco sequel_

_Wildpower Alert sequel_

_Fiasco Sequel 2_

Chapter 15- Stupid

Quinn POV

I knew it, I knew Morgead's idea was stupid. In fact I knew Morgead was an idiot and I shouldn't have listened to him. Now I was sitting alone in my stupid white infirmary bed, and Rashel probably hates my guts. Now I've definitely lost any chance I had with getting her back. Stupid, stupid Morgead. You know what, no, stupid, stupid me. I shouldn't have listened to him.

"How are you feeling Quinn?" I looked up to see Thierry standing in the doorway.

"Lousy,"

"Why? You look mostly healed..."

"Rashel saw the illusions." Thierry looked away, but I knew he understood how I felt. In more than one life Hannah had told him she hated him, so he would know how I felt.

"I told you it was a bad idea but you wouldn't listen. You were too caught up in revenge. In fact I'm pretty sure half of us told you not to. Eric, David, James, Gal-"

"I get it!" Goddess, was he trying to make me feel worse. I glared up at him and saw the same sad look in his eyes that he had had in his eyes when I met him, till the time Hannah came back. This was the first time I had seen it since he had found her.

"I know how it feels John, I know how painful it is, and how much you wish you could go back and change everything. But you can't. Look, you know Rashel loves you, but you really upset her. The best thing you can do is give her time to put herself back together again." I knew Thierry knew what he was talking about but I was already aching inside, wanting to see my Rashel again, to know that I was forgiven. But I nodded knowing Thierry wouldn't go until I agreed to his idea. "I'm sorry John," and that was it, he turned and left. Probably to go work. I got up out of bed, already knowing I wasn't going to take his advice. I walked to the door and carefully opened it, looking both ways. I didn't see anyone so I walked down the hallway to Rashel's room, and knocked on her door. She opened the door, and my heart clenched in my chest looking at her tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was filled with such hatred it cut through me like a knife.

"I had to explain."

"There's nothing to explain Quinn," I flinched that she had reverted to calling me by my last name instead of my first as she usually did. "You did what I would have done."

"Wait, so you forgive me?" My hopes rose as I looked at her,

"I didn't say that. In fact, you can stay the hell away from me John Quinn. Have a nice life." My heart shattered in my chest as she closed the door in my face

"Rashel, please, just give me a chance to explain."

"You wanted revenge. I don't care" She didn't even open the door. She was yelling at me through the door.

"Yes, but it wasn't my idea. It was Morgead, he convinced us to do it."

"Oh, yeah. Cause that's so much better" I could hear the hurt in her voice, and I wanted to take it away so badly.

"Please Rashel, I'm sorry."

"Get lost Quinn."

"Rashel-"

"I HATE YOU JOHN QUINN, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I felt all hope disappear from me, and I turned walking away from the room. I didn't pay attention to where I was walking until I walked into Keller, and immediately got the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Hello," I whispered it, not having the strength to be louder.

"What the hell is your problem?" She was screaming, and I flinched away, she looked so much like Rashel.

"I dunno."

"You're an asshole, you broke her heart and now you are wandering around like you deserve sympathy. Get out of my face." I nodded and started walking away, but Keller confirmed my fears that Rashel meant what she said, and hadn't said it out of anger,

"I don't blame her for hating you."


	17. Chapter 16 Two left

Alright so this is the third last chapter, the story is finished and I'm hoping to just upload the last 3 chapters tomorrow and wednesday. So I'm sorry it took so long, but I kinda lost my inspiration I'm really sorry guys but I hope you enjoy,

Morgead: Wait so what's Phase Three?

Me: My dear, you truly do not want to know...

Morgead: My dear? Oh lord, a term of endearment, it must be bad.

Me: Oh sweetie it is

Morgead: Oh Goddess, excuse me while I go kill Blaise...

Me: Alright well enjoy lovely readers 3

Chapter 16- Two left

Rashel POV

God what was his problem. He can't just hurt me like that and then come back expecting forgiveness, it's stupid. He deserves what's coming his way now.

"Blaise!" I'd been looking everywhere for her, I needed to initiate Phase 3. Stupid jerk, he was going to regret the day he did that to me. "Blaise, where the hell are you?" I stiffened into a crouch as I heard a scuttle behind me. I quickly turned and saw her and Timmy trying to cross the hall quietly, "I see you," I watched as they froze in their tracks. Blaise turned slowly, and Timmy jumped protectively in front of her. "I'm not gunna hurt her," goddess, i needed her help, I wasn't going to murder her or anything.

"Then why'd you tell Quinn you were going to murder her?" Timmy looked mad, he had never been mad at me. Bitch, look what she'd done.

"Because I though I could forgive him. But now I need to initiate Phase 3"

"Rashel..." Blaise stepped out from behind Timmy, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you were upset at Phase 2..."

"I WANT PHASE 3 INITIATED!"

"Rashel... what happened?" And so for the second time that day I recounted what he had done. I was crying again by the end, and my little brother was holding me in his arms.

"Please Blaise, Please help me." She nodded her head, and my heart swelled in gratitude to her. "Thank you," I walked away to round up the girls and let them know. I stopped outside the game room and heard whispers.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea anymore, I didn't know Quinn would get hurt that badly," Mare sounded nervous, and upset. I wonder if she had talked to Ash recently.

"Yes, this has gone too far already, Rashel is out of her mind in anger," Poppy, stupid little pixie, siding against me.

"We should have listened to Hannah, this was never a good idea but we were all just bored, and needed some action and it was the perfect opportunity." Reasonable Thea, god how were she and Blaise related. They were nothing alike.

"Thank you, see if we'd listened to me from the beginning, none of this would have happened," Hannah sounded upset, even though she had been right.

"Shut up Hannah," Maggie still had some attitude, good for her.

"Look if we argue we won't accomplish anything." Jill's voice was steadiest, and the calmest. It seemed like she was the only one in control of her emotions.

"Look, I love Morgead, and I want to make up with my soulmate as much as the rest of you, but we promised Rashel we would help." Thank you Jez, good to know someone still supports us.

"Eavesdropping?" I jumped and turned to see Keller grinning behind me. But my attention quickly shifted back to the room.

"Sorry Jez, but we are out. It's you, Rashel and Keller from now on. We are done," Stupid, evil little pixie. I'm going to kill her. As soon as I kill Quinn.

"I'm going to find Thierry," Ugh, Hannah. I slipped behind a plant and hid as the girls left to find their soulmates. Keller and I nodded at each other and followed them.

"Thierry I'm so sorry,"

"For what Hannah?"

"We plotted against you guys with Rashel..." Ugh, Poppy

"Don't worry Poppet, we don't blame you,"

"Yeah, they can be very convincing,"

"Oh Eric, we knew you'd understand." I looked through the door and saw Hannah with Thierry, Poppy with James, and Thea with Eric.

"Where's Ash?" Mare was looking around frantically

"I'm here," Ash entered from the other door, and all the boys sneered,

"What are you doing here you lying cheating goon?" David was growling as much as a human could, and Gillian walked towards him and he enveloped her in his arms.

"What do you mean?" she looked up at David with wide eyes and I felt like I should be sick

"This jerk cheated on Mare with Rashel. And he's supposed to be Quinn's best friend, psh." All eyes had turned to Delos

"Oh... ummm... about that..." Now all eyes were on Mare as Maggie joined Delos,

"Yeah, what did you do Mare?" She looked up at Ash with tear-filled eys,

"I'm so sorry, I was mad. So I told Blaise she could use you to get to Quinn... and so she made this potion that when drunk turns the drinker into the person that the people looking at her love most, and then... well they targeted you. I'm so sorry."

"So I guess we owe you an apology Ash," Ash just held Mare close and nodded at Galen. Galen looked around the room as if hoping to see Keller, but even though he should have known that she would stick with me, he still looked crest-fallen. The only people missing were Morgead and Quinn. The others I no longer had to worry about, they wouldn't get involved. Except for maybe Ash. Well good thing Phase 3 only needed two targets, Morgead and Quinn had something else coming for them.

Phase 3 was in place, it was all set up now, and well Quinn was in for one hell of a surprise. Ah, Revenge is sweet.


	18. Chapter 17 A New Plan

SECOND LAST CHAPTER GUYS! :) Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me since the beginnning, I love you all, even my new readers. Reviews mean the world to me, and I'm sad to say this story is almost over. Enjoy 3

Morgead: Wait, so can you tell me what Phase three is yet?

Me: No

Morgead: Please?

Me: oh sweetie, we've been over this... it ruins the surprise :P

Morgead: fine... :(

Chapter 17- A New Plan

Timmy's POV

I can't lie and say I'm impressed with what Quinn did, but I know if Rashel goes through with Phase three she is going to hate herself. She was being led along by Keller who had never liked John because him and Rashel fought so much, and Jezebel, who though I adored her and her deviousness, she always went looking for trouble. So Blaise and I came up with an alternate plan, one to bring them back together.

"Is everything ready?" I turned to smile at my Soulmate, I loved having her near me, and knowing that I loved her and she loved me back.

"Yes. Did you call your cousin?" Blaise grinned back at me deviously.

"Yeah, he's currently on a plane on his way here. I just hope he hasn't been strongly influenced by Hunter, the way Ash was, since the last time I've seen him."

"Well, you told him what he's doing right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean he hasn't been influenced, he could be coming to spy."

"I doubt it, he always seemed like he hated what he was doing by Hunter's hand when I knew him. Maybe he's taking this as a way out."

"I truly hope so. He was probably my second-favourite cousin."

"Wait, who's the first then?" I was confused, she didn't really like any of her other cousins.

"Thea of course." I grinned, and shook my head.

"I thought she didn't count because you two are like sisters."

"In the game of favourites everyone counts." She threw a wink my way.

"Oh? So who is the favourite boyfriend that you've ever had?"

"Well, let's see," she grinned at me teasingly, "there was Randy, and oh Kevin was good to me, and after Kevin there was that juvie boy, oh he was hot. But the winner, well that's tough." I grinned and grabbed her around the waist, turning her to face me.

"Is it now? Well let me help you make up your mind." I pulled her to me, and kissed her hard, I went to pull back, but she snaked her hand up behind my neck, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. Our minds joined together, and I once again got lost in the spectrum of her mind. I was amazed by the clarity of her memories, it almost seemed as if she had an idetic memory.

_I do. It's one of the perks of being a Harman. We all have idetic memories. How else would grandma still be sane, and in business? _

_Hmm... Perhaps it's because she has a wonderful granddaughter._

_You think so, do you? Or maybe she's just a fantastic witch._

_Well it must be who you get it from then. So have you decided?_

_Oh most definitely, Kevin was probably the best boyfriend I've ever had_

_What?_

_But, the one I love the most, the one who I could never see myself without, is most definitely you._

I grinned and kissed her harder, glad I'd found my other half.

"Umm, am I interrupting?"

Blaise and I pulled apart, and I turned to tell the person that yes, no shit they were interrupting, but Blaise ran forward and hugged him so I didn't.

"How was your flight? I thought you weren't supposed to get in till four?" They guy looked down at his watch, and grinned at Blaise,

"It's 5 o'clock minx. And the flight was as good as any form of human transportation can be." He turned to look at me, and I saw his eyes widen marginally.

"Is-is that you Timmy?" I nodded my head gently, "But, how? You're a made vampire! You can't age!" I grinned at Trevor Redfern's shocked face.

"It turns out your cousin is a miracle potion worker." He looked at Blaise awestruck.

"You made him this way?" She nodded and grinned.

"Did you doubt my abilities cousin?" He shook his head and continued to look awestruck.

"No, it's just, no one has ever accomplished that before... How'd you do it?"

"Simple aging potion."

"Blaise! That could have killed him!" Blaise shrugged.

"But it didn't, and that's what matters." He nodded and turned to me,

"Well it's good to see you again Timmy." He reached out his hand and I clasped it firmly in mine.

"You too Trevor."

"So what's this plan you have in mind that you need me for?" Blaise and I briefly explained everything that had happened and our plan, and Trevor nodded, grinning at Blaise.

"You always were a devious little minx. Glad to see some things haven't changed. When are we initiating your brilliant plan?"

"Well we were hoping to start in approximately five minutes, if that's cool with you." I knew we had to act fast or Rashel would initiate phase three on her own. We'd told her to wait but... that didn't mean much. Trevor nodded, and grinned,

"Well then, let's get this show on the road."


	19. Chapter 18Over

**Alright well this is the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get here but thank you to everyone who stuck around for the ride, it means the world to me. So thank you to all my lovely readers, I love you all 3**

**Jez: Okay, let's go twin**

**Me: Twin? So you admit it openly now?**

**Jez: Well I can't exactly ignore a blood test now can I?**

**Me: Mwahahaha nopeee :)**

**Jez: Besides, I find it's quite... nice.. to have a sister**

**Me: Aw me too twin**

**Jez: Well anyways folks, on with the story.**

**Me: HEY! I'm supposed to say that!**

**Jez: Well, as your twin, I get to share in that right ^_^**

**Me: NO!**

**Jez: On with the story folks, and hope you enjoy because if you don't you have to answer to my bad ass hottie soulmate**

**Me: Well, though I do have to consent to the your boyfriend is hot thing, I can't say I'm pleased with you-**

**Jez: And that's all for today folks, do enjoy *gags Jessica***

**Me: *glares evilly***

**Well do enjoy, thank you to all my dedicated readers 3**

Chapter 18- Over

Quinn's POV

I was walking around the mansion, trying to figure out a way to win back Rashel when I heard it, the ear-splitting scream that sent shivers down my spine. I took off running, recognizing the voice as Rashel's. When I reached the meadow behind Thierry's mansion, I saw her. She was trapped under a net, tangled so she couldn't get out. Circling her was Trevor Redfern, fear dripped through our link and I felt Rashel's panic. She was trapped with a vampire approaching her.

"Leave her alone Trevor." Trevor's head snapped in my direction, and he grinned, revealing his fangs.

"Sorry Quinn, Hunter has ordered her dead. He says he'll have mercy on you if you see the light and let me kill her. I'm doing you a favour here, man." He turned back to Rashel who was now looking at me pleadingly. I took off like a bolt ending between Rashel and Trevor.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. She's my soulmate. Sure, we may fight a lot, but I love her, and I'm not going to stand by and watch her die. If you want to kill her you have to kill me first."

"I love you too John," Rashel whispered it gently but I still heard her, and my heart warmed. I knew I would die fighting before I let anything happened to her, so I turned to face Trevor, hoping to distract him long enough for Rashel to maneuver enough to grab one of her knifes and get free. Trevor however; just stood there grinning, leaning against a tree.

"Well, you really have seen the light, haven't you Quinn? Just not the one Hunter wanted you to see. Good for you, if you escaped him maybe I can too."

"What are you talking about Trevor?" I felt relief seep through me, and recognized it as Rashel's. I felt her hand on my back and knew she had gotten free.

"I'm not actually here because of Hunter."

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

"Some plan of my cousin's to get you two to stop fighting and forgive each other," Trevor grinned, "and with that in mind I'll let you two be alone for a little."

"Wait, how was that a plan?"

"Trap Rashel, make you think I was going to kill her. Make her realize that you love her enough to sacrifice yourself for her, and you realize that she means the world to you, and you'll forgive her no matter what. Simple but effective." Trevor grinned and walked away. I turned to face Rashel who was looking right up into my eyes. I pulled her into my arms and felt her tremble slightly.

"I'm sorry John, I guess I overreacted. I just, I know I have a lot to compete with, you loved Dove a lot. Sometimes a wonder, with you pushing me to change, if you're just trying to get her back..." I tilted her face up to me,

"Rashel, any thoughts of Dove, any wishes I had that she was still here disappeared when I met you. I love you, and only you. I loved Dove once, yes, but I don't love her anymore. And in comparison to you, what I had for her was a mere schoolboy crush. I love you Rashel, I've pushed you to change because I don't want to ever lose you, ever. And while you're mortal, dying is always a possibility. I don't know what I would do without you. It was killing me thinking you hated me."

"Really?" She looked up at me gently, and I could see vulnerability in her eyes, something I've never before seen in Rashel."

"Really," I whispered it gently, and kissed her passionately. I channeled all of my love to her through the bond and as our minds exploded in the golden connection, caused by us being soulmates I knew that though we may fight, when it counts I will always have the girl I love by my side.


End file.
